SDH/SONET (Synchronous Digital Hierarchy/Synchronous Optical Network) standards evolved originally for use in a voice network. SDH is a European version of a standard that is substantially the same as the SONET standard developed in North America. SDH/SONET contains connection oriented synchronous TDM circuit switching technology. The SDH/SONET configured network runs at the same clock domain (e.g., every section of the network can be traced to a primary clock reference). The network allocates fixed bandwidth time slots for each circuit. The SDH/SONET architectures are connection based protocols in that there is a physical circuit arrangement between ports in a switch to establish an end to end path. The digital transitions in signals traveling through an SDH/SONET network occur at the same rate, however there may be a phase difference between the transitions of any two signals caused by time delays or jitter in the transmission system.
Ethernet evolved primarily as a data network. In contrast to SDH/SONET, Ethernet is a connectionless asynchronous Carrier Sense, Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) packet switching technology. The Ethernet architecture does not rely on a single clock domain like the SDH/SONET architecture. The Ethernet architecture sends a series of packets across the network containing data. Whenever a packet needs to be sent, the transmitter will try to transmit the packet. The Ethernet architecture is also connectionless in that the packets travel from node to node within the network without establishing a logical or physical circuit. The end to end path is discovered through a process called “Bridging”. Ethernet is fundamentally a Local Area Networking (LAN) technology.
SDH/SONET networks provide reliable, guaranteed available bandwidth, low jitter connections. These characteristics are required for voice quality networks. SDH/SONET, however, is bandwidth inefficient and has a higher overhead that many other network architectures. Ethernet networks, in contrast, provide lower reliability best effort delivery, and low cost bandwidth connections. These characteristics are suitable for data quality networks. Ethernet has non-guaranteed transmission and low overhead and supports fewer operational functions than SDH/SONET. In SDH/SONET, once the circuit is established, bandwidth is allocated for an application and cannot be used by any other application, even if the original application is not using the bandwidth. In Ethernet, applications only use bandwidth when they need the bandwidth to transmit packets.
In SDH/SONET networks, Automatic Protection Switching (APS) functionality is known. SDH/SONET standards define APS controller as the “part of a node that is responsible for generating and terminating information carried in the APS protocol and implementing the APS algorithm.” SDH/SONET standards also define APS signaling protocol and APS (K1/K2) bytes. SDH/SONET standards also define various algorithms for linear, ring and mesh protection. SDH/SONET APS functionality can support 50 ms switchover, unidirectional and bi-directional switchover, revertive and non-revertive switchover, manual or automatic switchover. SDH/SONET APS functionality can also support linear, ring, and mesh topologies, and Line and Path protections. The APS feature enables the switchover of circuits in case of circuit failure and is often utilized in optical network systems. In general, the APS feature organizes a network into a collection of “working” interfaces and “protect” interfaces. When a working interface fails, a protect interface immediately assumes the working interface traffic load. In APS there is a working port/link and a protect port/link. Upon initialization and full functioning of a network system, the working port/link is active and the protect port/link maintains a standby mode. If there is an equipment failure during operation, the protect port/link becomes the active port/link, taking over for the failed working port/link, i.e., the protect port/link becomes the new working port/link. Under known APS systems, there can be a minimal traffic disruption during the switchover, on the order of less than 50 ms.
In voice networks, SDH/SONET APS Standard functionality provides the architecture for protection in under 50 ms from equipment failure for ring, linear, or mesh topologies. In order for data networks to be able to support voice traffic, the network must be able to provide the same level of protection both in terms of time to recover and working with different network topologies, i.e., support rings and linear topologies. Ethernet is the most common data network data link layer protocol. There is no Ethernet standard to provide APS functionality.
In Ethernet networks, several standards and proprietary technologies support link failure. Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) IEEE 802.1 D standard provides topology changes. STP calculates and maintains the topology by sending and listening to Configuration Messages and several timers. These Configuration Messages are emitted every time a “Hello Timer” times out. Typical this is set to 2 seconds. This means that STP cannot support 50 ms recovery as required for link APS SDH/SONET standard. As the number of nodes grows larger in a STP domain, STP convergence also slows down considerably. It can take minutes to converge. Because of polling, STP also consumes some bandwidth. STP was mainly designed for loop resolution, and original assumptions were that topology changes would be infrequent. STP did not place more emphasis to quick recovery from failures. In data networks, quick recovery is most often not a requirement.
Link Aggregation (LA) IEEE 802.3ad standard is designed to support aggregated links. One of the features Link Aggregation is the support of the possibility of one of the physical link failure in the aggregated link. A Link Aggregation Control Protocol (LACP) is defined “to automatically configure and maintain aggregations among cooperating systems.” These messages are emitted on a regular, periodic basis. Typically, the period is every second for fast rate and every 30 seconds for slow rate. This means that Link Aggregation also does not support 50 ms recovery. Before the standard was formalized there were several proprietary implementations of link aggregation, most notably Fast EtherChannel product developed by Cisco Systems.
Recently several proprietary technologies have evolved to accomplish the 50 ms second recovery requirement for carrier networks. These technologies can be classified into two main categories: Ethernet based and new non-Ethernet based. In Ethernet based systems most technologies use 20 ms based “Heartbeat” or “Hello” protocol polling to detect link failure along with upper layer software to recover within 50 ms. Atrica's Atrica Resilient Ethernet Access (AREA) framework technology is an example of that. Occam Networks Ethernet Protection Switching (EPS) technology is also an example. Internet Photonics uses interframe gap in Ethernet to support similar functionality.
There are other Ethernet efforts in progress that are also trying to solve the fast recovery problem. Rapid Spanning Tree Protocol (RSTP) IEEE Committee is working on modifications to STP, but currently, there is a requirement of 1 second guaranteed convergence/recovery, not 50 ms. Ethernet First Mile IEEE Committee is also working on modifying Ethernet to support 50 ms recovery.
Non Ethernet based technologies being defined include Metro Ethernet Forum, which uses Multi Label Protocol Switching (MPLS) to support protection. Resilient Packet Ring (RPR) technology is being defined by RPR Alliance. RPR is a new protocol that is not compatible with Ethernet protocol, but is designed to support 50 ms recovery in rings.
Most of the above mentioned technologies solve limited functionality for Ethernet. Typically, they support 50 ms protection either in a linear or ring environment, but not both. In addition, they are limited to link failures. They address only a subset of the capabilities as defined by the SDH/SONET APS standard.